


We go together just right, like puzzle pieces

by bonotje



Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Quiet mornings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 10:47:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29758485
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonotje/pseuds/bonotje
Summary: Lewis is enjoying being outside just as much as his dog, breathing in the air that’s thick with rain and taking in the views around him. It’s beautiful, even with the grey skies and rain falling down, idyllic, so much quieter that Monaco. Monaco where the quietness during quarantine was nerve wracking and claustrophobic. The place they’d escaped from after just a week, already feeling stuck there. Instead they came here, where nothing really seemed to have changed apart from some stickers on the floors of the supermarket telling him to keep his distance.Or: A quiet morning with Lewis, Seb and Roscoe in Thurgau during lockdown.
Relationships: Lewis Hamilton/Sebastian Vettel
Comments: 12
Kudos: 50





	We go together just right, like puzzle pieces

**Author's Note:**

> What can I say, I love making puzzles and when I was whining about having some writers block some people on discord told me to write about puzzles, so here's that fic. I've never written Sewis before, so I hope it's not too ooc.

He gets woken up by Roscoe licking at his hand repeatedly, begging to be walked. As he blinks his eyes open slowly he can see the dog sitting next to his side of the bed, tongue hanging from his mouth and his short tail wagging excitedly. He groans softly, they’d definitely stayed up too late yesterday, sipping on wine as they watched reruns of Taskmaster. 

Gently he lifts Seb’s arm up from where it’s draped around his waist and crawls out of bed, careful not to wake up his husband. He pulls on some sweatpants and a jumper that probably should’ve been in the wash hamper already, worn for pretty much every day this week, but he can’t be bothered to get a clean one right now. 

He shuffles into the bathroom, flinching a little at the bright light, and quickly brushes his teeth and splashes some water into his face. He can do his full morning routine later, after Roscoe’s walk and a nice long shower. 

As he walks back into the bedroom he lets his eyes wander over Sebastian, his face slack with sleep and hair a mess on top of his head. His arm is still stretched out over Lewis’ side of the bed, clinging onto the warmth still lingering there. He wishes he could crawl back in there, make sure that spot underneath Seb’s hand never turns cold, but then Roscoe lets out a soft whine and he’s reminded of the reason why he left that warm cocoon. 

“Come on then boy,” he whispers softly, leaving the bedroom with one last glance at his husband. As he makes his way downstairs he’s met with grey skies and clouds threatening rain. He lets out another groan, grabbing his rain jacket from the coat rack and putting on some wellies. He’d refused to wear them at first, the green rain boots going against every bit of fashion sense he has, but he’d learned the hard way that he needed them if he took Roscoe for his walks through the vineyards in the area. 

Roscoe lets out an excited little yipp as he puts his harness on and clips the leash onto it. He pats his pocket, feels the shape of his phone there and then grabs his wallet from the side table and shoves it into the other pocket. As he steps outside he can feel the first drops of rain starting to fall and he sighs, tugging the hood of his jacket over his head and stepping out into the rain determinedly. 

It takes about 10 minutes but once they get to the vineyard Lewis is happy he went out to get some fresh air. Being stuck here in Thurgau during quarantine wasn’t the worst, it was a nice and quiet place with lots of nature to enjoy, but they’d been cooped up inside for the last few days. He’s pretty sure there is still some paint on his body from their attempt to paint the kitchen walls. So yeah, some fresh air was much needed. 

Roscoe is happily trodding along, sniffing every centimeter they walk and not seeming to mind the rain in the least. It means they go pretty slowly, but at this point Lewis is enjoying being outside just as much as his dog, breathing in the air that’s thick with rain and taking in the views around him. It’s beautiful, even with the grey skies and rain falling down, idyllic, so much quieter that Monaco. Monaco where the quietness during quarantine was nerve wracking and claustrophobic. The place they’d escaped from after just a week, already feeling stuck there. Instead they came here, where nothing really seemed to have changed apart from some stickers on the floors of the supermarket telling him to keep his distance. 

Eventually they round back towards the town centre, the town slowly starting to come alive. The smell of freshly baked bread lures him into town centre rather than veering left towards their house. He pats the pockets of his raincoat to find a crumpled up facemask, tugs it around his ears and enters the bakery, a bell ringing cheerfully as he opens the door. He can see the woman behind the counter smiling behind her mask, eyes crinkling up and showing her laughter lines. 

“Guten Morgen, Lewis, what can I get you?” He should really make an attempt at learning German, it feels unfair for the locals to accommodate him when he can barely say good morning. 

“Guten Morgen, Lara,” he says. Okay he can say good morning, but that’s about it. “Uhm, can I get two croissants, two poppy seed Kaiser rolls and a loaf of sourdough bread.”

Lara quickly grabs the things he’d asked for, wrapping them in a paper bag and handing it over as he pays for it. With a smile, that he forgets is hidden behind the mask, and a nod he leaves the bakery, smiling as he notices the rain has stopped. It doesn’t take them too long to get back home from the bakery, Roscoe tired but still keeping up with him as they make their way back to the house. 

As he steps inside it’s still quiet, Seb probably still asleep, so he makes sure not to make too much noise as he undoes Roscoe's harness and wiggles out of his wellies. Making his way to the living room he's surprised to find Seb already sitting at the dinner table. His hair is still a mess, even though it looks like Seb tried to tame it a little bit. There’s a cup of coffee steaming next to him and a pair of earphones in his ears. 

His eyes are searching over the contents of a box as he looks for a specific puzzle piece, the puzzle he’d been working on the last few days about halfway finished now. His husband had gotten hooked on them early on during quarantine, starting with a cheap Disney themed puzzle that had been on sale at the supermarket, but venturing out into more difficult puzzles made for adults soon after. 

Lewis didn’t really get it, found himself getting bored with it quite fast, needing something that came with quick gratification instead. Seb liked to tell him that him working on his music was similar, slowly working on the notes until they formed a perfect beat, forming a complete picture after putting it together piece by piece. Yet somehow making music was different, he could pour hours and hours into it without getting bored. 

He might not get it, but he loved to watch Seb work on the puzzles. Loved watching the little frown on his face smooth over as he found the right piece, the soft smile on his face as he slotted it into the right place. The way he would sometimes laugh quietly at something that was said on his podcast, the wire from the earphones falling from between his teeth where he was chewing on it. 

He quietly walks up to Seb, wrapping his arms around his shoulders and pressing a kiss against his cheek. “Morning, you listening to that farming podcast again?” 

He chuckles softly as Sebastian scrambles for his phone to pause the audio, blushing slightly as he pauses said farming podcast, before he presses a kiss against the back of Lewis’ hand. “Morning, good walk? You were gone for a while.”

“Did I wake you? Sorry.”

“Heard the front door close, thanks for trying to let me sleep in though,” Seb smiles, letting his head fall back against Lewis’ chest. They just stay like that for a little while, basking in each other’s warmth and the quiet morning. They get interrupted by a grumbled whine coming from down by his legs though, Roscoe begging for his food. Lewis sighs again, he really had raised a needy little pup, but he couldn’t help but love him. 

“Yeah, the weather was shit, but the walk was nice. Good to get some fresh air again. Oh and I got us breakfast,” he says, holding up the paper bag as he walks towards the kitchen, Roscoe following him excitedly. He quickly makes Roscoe his bowl of food and then grabs some plates and cutlery for their breakfast. He turns on the coffee machine, puts his cup under it and starts on making breakfast as he waits for it to brew. He cuts open the croissants and Kaiser rolls, spreading some jam and vegan chocolate spread on one of each. 

“Oooh croissants!” Seb hums happily as he hands him his plate, digging in immediately. They were usually a little better with keeping a diet, but hey it’s the weekend and they wouldn’t go back to racing for quite a while yet, they could indulge for a day. He smiles over his coffee cup, loving the way his husband’s face lights up as he bites into the buttery croissant spread liberally with jam. He takes a sip of his coffee, before biting into one of his rolls, humming happily as the sugary taste of chocolate hits his taste buds.

They eat quietly, Lewis softly telling Seb about his walk with Roscoe as Seb picks up a piece of his puzzle every now and then. He tries to help, but he just ends up picking up pieces and trying them futily, never finding the right spot they belong in. Sebastian doesn’t seem to mind, smiling at him as he slots another piece into place. 

When Lewis gives up on trying a little while later, plates of food empty, Seb just quietly puts the earphones back into his ears and continues working on the puzzle. 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading and as always kudos and comments make my little writers heart soar. And you can find me on tumblr at [sleepyverstappens](http://www.sleepyverstappens.tumblr.com) Prompts are always welcome as well :D


End file.
